Azazel
Azazel (アゼザル or アザゼル), also known as Azel (アゼル, Azeru) in the Devil Children series, is a recurring demon in the series. History Azazil or Azazel ("God strengthens" or "Arrogant to God") is one of the Grigori in Hebrew lore. He was a fallen angel who was offered goats as sacrifices. In Islam he is one of the Jinn. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Jaki Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Jaki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Majin Tensei II: Datenshi Clan *Ronde: Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Boss *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hanged Man Arcana, PSP Boss in Tatsuya's Scenario *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' (Boss and Antagonist) *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Maou Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Azazel appeared first as an event boss, where his summon PG was able to be looted. After the event finished, players were able to obtain his plug-in through the Secret Room instance. His fusion is a triple fusion of Astaroth, Ose, and Pazuzu. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Azazel is fought in the Law-only Challenge Quest Taste of the Forbidden Fruit. He resides in Kiccigiorgi Forest, where he is spreading knowledge to the sons of man just as the Black Samurai did before him. He views Flynn as a puppet taking the shape of a child of man and knows why Flynn is before him. Azazel also considers Flynn a pitiful being for giving up his ability to think for himself before the battle starts. At the beginning of the battle he mentions that he is merely giving those who seek freedom the knowledge necessary to become free, believing that the sons of man who gain knowledge will have the potential to become greater than Angels. As Azazel is defeated, he will be humiliated at being defeated by a tool of God before crumbling. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Azazel is the true identity of Nishi, the vice minister of Amami City. He battles the protagonist and Nemissa in his office at the Amami Monolith. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Azazel is one of the three Personas only usable in the EX Dungeon. To obtain Azazel he must be encountered while having Hanged Man Persona Shax, Barbatos, and Adramelech equipped for the purpose of Persona Talks. After having a Persona Talk with Adramalech, Azazel will give the Material Card "Black Goat" and Azazel's encounter rate will drop to zero. Azazel is notable in that he is the only Persona that Absorbs Magic and Nulls Ailments while having no weakness to physicals, making him one of the best obtainable Personas available. In Tatsuya's scenario he resides in the Tower of Impulse of the Kadath Mandala. He desires to have Maya Amano for himself and is willing to offer anything to have her. When Zula reveals his past he begins to boast about it, but Tatsuya wants the Trapezohedron of Impulse. Azazel then demands for Maya, but the Suou brothers refuse his demands. After fighting him they acquire the Trapezohedron of Impulse and leave the Tower of Impulse. ''Devil Children: Red/Black Book'' Father of Elegy, he would set a trap for Lucifer that would seal him away before the game began. He then began to impersonate Lucifer and call himself the Demon Lord, as he desired to be the Demon Lord who ruled over all. Eventually setting his sights on the Human and Angel worlds. He would deceive many demons into believing he was the real Lucifer and would then unleash them upon the earth to take over it. His identity is exposed by his daughter and Mammon to Setsuna Kai and Mirai Kaname. Later in the game the two would confront him in the Dark Palace, where he drops his disguise and reveals his true form to battle them with. After his first defeat he begins to question why he ever wanted to rule everything in the first place and believed it was fate guiding him. This empowers him to defeat the two since he doesn't want to be a prisoner of fate, leading to a second fight. After his defeat he expresses awe at the strength of the two Devil Children, telling them their father is in the palace before dying. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= |Force= Repel |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= |Effect1= |Cost1= |Level1= |Skill2= |Effect2= |Cost2= |Level2= |Skill3= |Effect3= |Cost3= |Level3= |Skill4= |Effect4= |Cost4= |Level4= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= Taste of the Forbidden Fruit (L) |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' As a Demon As a Persona Quotes ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Persona Talk with Shax Persona Talk with Barbatos Persona Talk with Adramelech Gallery Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Bosses Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Hanged Man Arcana Category:Boss Type Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Ronde Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Jaki Clan Category:Jaki Race